justdancefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
In the Hall of the Pixel King
2018= (Modo Kids) |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 2016 |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 2017 |image = 8BitRetake jd2018 gameplay.png |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |difficulty = Medio |effort = Intenso |dg = |pc = |gc = |lc = Instrumental }} "In The Hall Of The Pixel King" de Dancing Bros está incluída em . É um "remix" da faixa clássica In The Hall Of The Mountain, composto por Edvard Grieg. Dançarino O dançarino é um homem. Ele está vestindo uma camisa ciano, amarela e vermelha com um design de 8 bits. Ele tem uma luva roxa no braço esquerdo e uma luva azul no braço direito. Ele está vestindo shorts que tem a mesma cor que sua camisa e um par de sapatos vermelhos. Movimentos Dourados Existem 3 movimentos dourados na rotina: Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3: Coloque sua mão esquerda em seu quadril e seu punho direito para cima. O Movimento Dourado 3 é o movimento final da rotina. Movimento Dourado 2: Jogue com o braço direito para fora e chute com a perna direita para fora. 8bitretake gm 1.png|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 8bitretake gm 1.gif|Movimentos Dourados 1 e 3 em-jogo 8bitretake gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 8bitretake gm 2.gif|Movimento Dourado 2 em-jogo Fundo A rotina acontece em um nível em um videogame de plataformas. A rotina tem quatro origens diferentes. O fundo começa dentro de um nível subterrâneo. À medida que o ritmo acelera, o nível acontece em um nível de gramado, e moedas pixelizadas podem ser vistas flutuando no céu. No meio da rotina, o dançarino anda de skate, depois o fundo muda para um nível de nuvem no qual a câmera se move verticalmente. O skate então desaparece em uma nuvem, onde então há plataformas de nuvem. À medida que a faixa muda para Ode a Alegria, a dançarina é vista pulando verticalmente pelas plataformas de nuvem. À medida que a pista muda de volta para In Hall of the Mountain King, com um andamento mais rápido, o fundo muda para um nível completamente feito de gelo. No final, uma arca do tesouro é vista ao lado da dançarina, o que significa que a dançarina ganhou o "jogo". Ao longo da rotina, várias coisas como as já mencionadas moedas, inimigos e obstáculos aparecem. Curiosidades * In the Hall of the Pixel King é a terceira música clássica da série, depois de Hungarian Dance No. 5 e William Tell Overture. É seguido por Carmen (Overture). * Esta é a quinta música beta para aparecer em um jogo posterior, depois de We Can’t Stop, Copacabana, You Never Can Tell e Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. ** No entanto, é o segundo a receber uma coreografia inteiramente nova, depois de Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini. ** Também é a segunda música para ter uma mudança nos elementos de fundo, seguindo We Can t Stop. Galeria Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Thumb do Youtube (UK) Inthehallofthepixelking_thumbnail_us.jpg|Thumb do Youtube (US) |-| 2017 (beta)= |artist = Dancing Bros. |year = 1876 2016 (Remix) |image = Eight bit classic.png |mode = Solo |dg = ♂ |pc = |gc = |lc = Instrumental }} "In The Hall Of The Pixel King" de Dancing Bros era para estar incluido em Just Dance 2017, mas foi descartado por razões desconhecidas (embora tenha sido descoberto nos arquivos do jogo). É um remix da faixa clássica In The Hall Of The Mountain, composto por Edvard Grieg. Dançarino O dançarino é um homem cuja cabeça está envolta em uma bola de discoteca dourada. Ele veste uma camisa vermelha de manga curta, shorts azuis com suspensórios pretos, meias verdes e tênis preto e vermelho. Movimentos Dourados Apenas um movimento dourado foi descoberto nos arquivos. Movimento Dourado A: Mova o braço esquerdo para o seu lado e coloque o braço direito para cima. Pixel King GMA.PNG|Movimento Dourado A Fundo O cenário baseia-se predominantemente nos jogos arcade de 8 bits dos anos 80. O homem é visto numa caverna escura com queda de estalactites. Dois Jack-o-Lanterns surgem de spurts de lava, que são derrotados pelas notas musicais do homem, que ele dispara de seus braços. O fundo fica verde com pilares de metal e cabeças de dragão voando rosa. Curiosidades * Se a música não fosse descartada, teria sido a terceira faixa clássica a ser incluída na série, depois de Hungarian Dance No. 5 e William Tell Overture. * No menu quadrado e na imagem de seleção do coach, o dançarino não é pixelado, mas na modalidade de jogabilidade e álbum que ele é coach. * Este é o segundo coach para ter uma bola de disco para a cabeça, sendo o segundo o dançarino desconhecido no fundo de Gentleman. Galeria Screen_Shot_2016-10-21_at_8.01.19_AM.png|''In The Hall Of The Pixel King'' 8BitAva.png|Avatar (Não-Utilizado) Newdiscoballguygtoto.png|Bastidores Videos In the Hall of the Mountain King (Peer Gynt) - Edvard Grieg|link=https://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=PC7-29kM0SA Just Dance 2017-8bit Just Dance 2017 - In The Hall Of Pixel King - Pictos Navegação en:In the Hall of the Pixel Kinges:In the Hall of the Pixel Kingru:In the Hall of the Pixel Kingtr:In the Hall of The Pixel King Categoria:Músicas por Dancing Bros.